


Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?

by Amnezyna



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Патрик пытается пережить самый сложный период в жизни. А с незнакомцем это оказывается сделать гораздо легче. Или сложнее?





	Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?

Патрик заметил его вечером, почти ночью: одинокий огонёк сигареты на другой стороны улицы, осветивший незнакомое лицо. Тёмные волосы, тёмные брови, тёмные, почти чёрные, глаза, в которых дьявольским огоньком плясал отблеск от сигареты. Патрик скользнул оценивающим взглядом по окутанной сумерками фигуре: простая футболка, мешковатые джинсы, тяжёлые ботинки. Из интересного разве что массивный браслет, охватывающий запястье. Нет, не его типаж, на мускулистых работяг Патрик никогда не западал. Однако работяга смерил его таким же взглядом, даже не оценивающим — раздевающим. В другое время Патрику это бы польстило, но сейчас почему-то не вызвало ничего, кроме раздражения, причину которого он не мог понять. Может, потому, что взгляд был слишком пронизывающим: так не раздевают, а оценивают кусок мяса в супермаркете. 

— Я знаю, что неотразим, но моя бальная карточка уже заполнена, — сказал Патрик как можно непринуждённее и отвёл взгляд.

Очень хотелось ускорить шаг, но это выглядело бы как позорное бегство от какого-то наглого разнорабочего, позволившего себе взглянуть на его высочество Патрика. Бегства он себе позволить не мог, хотя что-то внутри просто требовало бежать, причём без оглядки. Патрик даже вздрогнул, рефлекторно, и постарался замаскировать инстинктивную реакцию, поправив лямку рюкзака. Что с ним может случиться посреди улицы в родном городе, где даже при задёрнутых занавесках и выключенном свете за тобой наблюдает минимум десяток глаз? 

— Неотразим как раз я. 

Патрик обернулся на негромкий голос, но невольно отвлёкся, чтобы проследить взглядом за яркой вспышкой, отметившей путь отлетающего окурка. Когда же он снова взглянул туда, где стоял незнакомец, того уже не было на месте, словно он растворился в окружающих тенях. 

Патрик пожал плечами, ещё раз прогоняя предательскую дрожь, пробежавшую от затылка вниз по спине, и продолжил путь. Подумаешь, мало ли мужиков провожало его взглядом на улице. Вообще-то да. Мало. Если уж на то пошло, то этот мужик был одним из немногих. Единственным, если учесть, что он совершенно не стеснялся смотреть на Патрика именно так. Как именно «так» Патрик пытался сообразить всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома. С одной стороны, от взгляда того мужика было неуютно до сих пор, аж в душ тянуло. С другой стороны, было в нём что-то, льстившее Патрику. Может, если бы дело было не посреди улицы и не посреди ночи, Патрик бы даже продолжил знакомство. 

Дома, уже стоя под струями воды в душе, Патрик подумал, в каких выражениях мог бы рассказать об этом Брэду, но быстро оборвал себя. Брэду это уже давно не интересно, и Патрику не должно быть интересно, что об этом подумал бы Брэд. Может, приревновал бы. А скорее всего нет, хотя вот такие здоровые парни могли бы быть во вкусе Брэда. Хотя они никогда не обсуждали с Брэдом его вкус на парней, да и вкус Патрика они не обсуждали тоже. Потому что для них других не существовало, были только они вдвоём, окружающий мир словно пропадал — другие парни, другие девушки, Нэнси, девушка Брэда, — Брэд словно нарочно обходил любую тему, касавшуюся их отношений. Не упоминал о них, даже когда они были наедине. Как будто что-то мешало ему произнести это вслух, даже простое «мы» застревало у него в горле. Патрик старался не обращать внимания, сначала это получалось. Потом стало хуже. 

Поток мыслей был нескончаем, как и вода в душе, и Патрик был даже благодарен матери, постучавшей в дверь ванной и вырвавшей его из раздумий. Однако последнее, о чём он подумал, ложась в постель, был странный взгляд мужика с сигаретой. Симпатичного, в целом, мужика. 

— Ты уже придумал, с кем на выпускной пойдёшь? 

Чарли думал только о выпускном. Не только о нём, конечно, но это читалось в его глазах. Здорово, что есть милый Чарли, который выслушает и поддержит. Молча, тихо, как умеет он один. Пожалуй, Чарли можно было рассказать о том случае. Но вряд ли Чарли понял бы правильно. Нет, конечно, он не осуждал Патрика после поездок в парк, где можно было снять парня для быстрого минета или перепихона, не осуждал его и во время визитов в клуб. Он был таким же, как всегда — тихим, молчаливым, понимающим. Как няня, пришедшая с ребёнком на детскую площадку и терпеливо ждущая, пока чадо наиграется. Или скорее даже как няня, пришедшая с ребёнком ко врачу и дожидающаяся, пока малыш получит свою дозу лечения и конфет. Ужасно это было, вот что. И вот это молчаливое понимание, смешанное с дозой страха — страха за него, Патрика! — заставляло слетать с катушек ещё сильнее, словно бы назло Чарли. Умом Патрик понимал, что это полный идиотизм, но не мог остановиться. И так же он не мог отказаться от общества Чарли, единственного, кто сейчас более-менее удерживал его в норме, и единственного, с кем он мог быть откровенным, даже откровеннее, чем с Сэм. Но в то же самое время Чарли-всепонимающий, Чарли-спасательный круг был просто невыносим. Настоящий друг. Наверное, из-за этого Патрик и продолжал его целовать каждый вечер, забрасывая домой после гулянок. Когда целуешься, обычно держишь глаза закрытыми. 

— Конечно, — бросил Патрик в ответ на невинный на первый взгляд вопрос. — С тобой. 

Поймав испуганный взгляд, Патрик расхохотался. Это уже вошло в привычку, хохотать по поводу и без, чем громче, тем лучше, сейчас это было особенно кстати. С каждым разом взрывы хохота давались всё легче. Когда хохочешь, можно сделать вид, что не слышишь чужих вопросов и не видишь чужих взглядов. 

— Шут-ка. — Он ткнул Чарли кулаком в плечо. — С Элис пойду. Ей тоже особо не с кем. Будем парочкой одиночек, злобно перемывающей кости другим парочкам над чашей пунша. 

По вечерам и чуть ли не до утра Чарли составлял ему компанию, но перерывы между сном и очередным забегом по клубам надо было чем-то заполнять. До возвращения в школу была ещё неделя, отстранили его после той драки в кафетерии по полной, хотя за отстранение Патрик был даже благодарен. Видеть Брэда ещё и в школе, рядом со всеми теми укромными местечками, которые принадлежали только им двоим — Патрик не был уверен, что он бы удержался. Или от слёз, или от очередной драки, на которую на этот раз он бы нарвался вполне осознанно. 

Решение пришло в голову неожиданно, когда его блуждавший по комнате взгляд упал на доску, отвалившуюся от скворечника, сделанного на уроке труда. Или это был не скворечник… Но Патрик помнил, что работа руками — эх, как бы сейчас он пошутил на эту тему, только слушать некому, — так вот, работа руками его успокаивала. Так почему бы ей не заняться? 

Сначала надо придумать, что именно сделать. В другое время даже и думать бы не пришлось — у Брэда всегда находилось место для дурацких штук, главное, чтобы дурацкие штуки не указывали на их дарителя. Патрик тряхнул головой, в очередной раз отгоняя мысли. Что-нибудь для Сэм? Полку для пластинок? Коробку для косметики? Нет, в коробке его работы никто косметику держать не станет, а пластинки Сэм ничему, вышедшему из его рук, не доверит. И вообще ничего не доверит ценнее мусора. Может, корзину для мусора? Взгляд упал на коробку от кассеты — сборник, который подарил ему Чарли, когда был его «Тайным Сантой». Точно. Чарли. Надо сделать что-нибудь для него. Он обрадуется, точно. И к тому же Патрик ему должен, он это чувствовал. 

Что любит Чарли, кроме музыки? Читать. Значит, надо сделать ему полку для книг. Патрик оглядел комнату другим взглядом, но ничего, кроме той самой отвалившейся доски, на роль фрагмента будущей книжной полки не годилось. Тогда Патрик сообразил, что стоит поискать в гараже. Там же могли найтись и инструменты, без которых его порыву творца грозило бы преждевременное угасание. С машиной он возиться никогда не умел, но примерно знал, где у отца Сэм хранятся его, как он их называл, «игрушки для мальчиков». 

После четверти часа в гараже, перемазавшись в масле и невесть откуда взявшейся чёрной жидкости — почему в гараже всегда находится что-то чёрное, мерзкое и не оттирающееся? — уронив себе на ногу ящик с мелкими железками и больно ударившись другой ногой о стеллаж, Патрик понял, что без помощи отчима ему не обойтись. Идти к нему не хотелось, не потому, что они были в плохих отношениях, наоборот, отчим был мировым чуваком, в другое время Патрик бы даже с ним покурил, наверное. Просто не хотелось сейчас лишний раз видеться с кем-то из семьи. Однако желание повозиться с досками, чтобы сделать что-нибудь для Чарли и увидеть потом его восторженную физиономию, оказалось сильнее. Ну и плюс отчим сам показался в дверях гаража, привлечённый грохотом. Те ящики, о которые Патрик ухитрился не убиться, он двигал не так чтоб бесшумно. 

— Патрик? 

— Привет. — Патрик улыбнулся как можно шире. — У нас есть инструменты? С деревом поработать? 

— Патрик? Это ты? Ты не заболел? Зачем тебе инструменты по дереву?

— Хочу другу сделать подарок. На день рождения. 

Врать Патрик не любил, но почему-то эта лишняя деталь про день рождения сорвалась с языка сама. Хотя до дня рождения Чарли было ещё больше полугода, как и до Рождества. 

— У меня ты вряд ли что-нибудь найдёшь. Но можно у соседей поспрашивать. В дом напротив вроде как раз переехал парень, судя по виду его пикапа — инструменты у него водиться должны. 

Потирая одну ушибленную ногу и немножко прихрамывая на вторую, Патрик отправился через дорогу, к дому соседа. Время было вечернее, но в чужую дверь постучать было ещё прилично. К тому же, когда на Патрика накатывало такое настроение, как сейчас, приличия были последним, что его волновало, так что через пару минут он уже барабанил в соседскую дверь. Окна были залеплены чем-то тёмным, так что понять, есть ли кто-то дома, было невозможно. Шагов за дверью тоже не было слышно, и Патрик уже развернулся было, чтобы уйти домой — ну, не судьба, так не судьба, — когда дверь открылась. Патрик глянул через плечо и так и замер вполоборота. 

Тот самый мужик. С сигаретой. То есть сейчас без.

Но вот взгляд тот же самый — оценивающий, взвешивающий, пробирающий. 

Мужик прислонился к косяку и ухмыльнулся. Это-то и вывело Патрика из состояния лёгкого ступора, которого он сам от себя совершенно не ожидал. Ну не первый же это мужик в его жизни, который пытается его… А вот что именно он пытался с Патриком сделать, Патрик определить затруднялся. Склеить? Вот так? В прямой видимости собственного дома? 

— Привет, я ваш сосед. Из дома напротив. — Для верности Патрик даже махнул рукой за спину. — Хотел спросить — инструментов не найдётся? 

— Гитары, что ли? — хмыкнул новый сосед. 

— Нет, гитара у меня своя. — Патрик широко улыбнулся. — По дереву. Ну, ножовка там… Рубанок. Такое. Кстати, я Патрик. 

— Джерри. — Сосед сверкнул зубами, словно в рекламе зубной пасты, и протянул руку. 

Патрик пожал её, удивившись крепости рукопожатия. И ещё тому, как большой палец нового знакомого скользнул по тыльной стороне его ладони. 

— А я по-прежнему неотразим, — сорвалось с языка раньше, чем Патрик успел этот самый язык прикусить. 

— Да я вижу. — Джерри ещё раз блеснул идеальной улыбкой. 

— Сложно не заметить, ага. — Патрика понесло. — А сюда вы переехали до того, как заметили меня на улице, или за мной следили? 

— О, разумеется, следил. — Снова смешок, на этот раз сухой, без улыбки. 

— Ну, тогда тебе повезло: добыча пришла сама. — Патрик откинул со лба упавшую чёлку, стараясь выглядеть как можно непринуждённее. 

Несмотря на то, что слова из него лились, как всегда, рекой, а может, их было даже многовато для первого раза, в присутствии Джерри — что за имя? хотя Джеральд было бы ещё хуже, — он чувствовал одновременно свободу и скованность. А взгляд Джерри в ответ на его реплику сделался насмешливым, но не злобно насмешливым, а таким, как будто Патрик сморозил очаровательную глупость. 

— Так какие инструменты тебе нужны? 

— Может, я сам зайду и посмотрю? — Терять Патрику было уже нечего. 

— Не думаю, что мы уже настолько близко знакомы, чтоб я приглашал тебя в дом, — ответил Джерри. — Сейчас я тебе вынесу что есть. Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Полку. Для книг. В подарок другу. 

— Другу или дружку? — Джерри бросил последнее уже поворачиваясь к Патрику спиной, совершенно равнодушным тоном, как будто иметь бойфренда было абсолютно нормально. 

Именно поэтому Патрик запнулся, отвечая на вопрос. 

— Д-другу. 

Джерри словно растворился в темноте коридора. Удивительно, как темно было у него в доме; если бы не мурлыканье телевизора из гостиной, то можно было бы подумать, что дом совершенно заброшен и все блага цивилизации в нём отсутствуют за ненадобностью. 

Появился Джерри так же незаметно, как и исчезал, но на этот раз Патрик был готов к его явлению. 

— Ты прямо мастер ниндзя, — сообщил Патрик. 

Кажется, ему удалось второй раз насмешить Джерри. Тот улыбнулся, протягивая Патрику ящик с инструментами. 

— Я верну. Скоро. Постараюсь даже в целости и не измазанными в моей крови, — пообещал Патрик. 

Джерри опять улыбнулся. 

— Ничего. Даже если будут в крови, я отчищу. 

То ли Патрику показалось, то ли Джерри действительно облизнул губы. Знак достаточно недвусмысленный, но Патрик решил, что даже по его меркам для первого знакомства более чем достаточно, учитывая, что знакомство проходит буквально под окнами его дома. Поэтому он неопределённо махнул рукой и скатился с соседского крыльца, чудом ухитрившись не выронить из ящика ни одного инструмента. 

Отчим появился как раз тогда, когда Патрик с размахом распилил доску и даже ухитрился загнать в неё два гвоздя. На третьем гвозде он как раз и узнал, который час и почему не стоит продолжать насиловать инструменты — соседи услышат и могут привлечь к ответственности за издевательства над несчастными досками. Патрик отшутился, что доски совершеннолетние и им нравится, но отчим многозначительно постучал пальцем по запястью. Значит, уже можно было ехать за Чарли и катиться в парк. Или в клуб, Патрик пока не решил, но машину из гаража вывел, искоса поглядывая на дом соседа. Окна по-прежнему были занавешены, ни лучика света из-за них не пробивалось, только одиноко светил фонарь над крыльцом. Патрик пожал плечами и дал по газам. 

Оставшиеся вечер и ночь он помнил плохо, кажется, Чарли просил его больше не пить, и кажется, Чарли даже сам сел за руль на обратном пути. И кажется, Патрик даже махнул ему рукой на соседский дом, сбивчиво рассказав про живущего там ниндзя с аллергией на свет. И кажется, ночью ему снилось что-то с участием Джерри. По крайней мере, проснулся Патрик с гудящей головой, желанием залезть под подушку, чтобы глаза не резало солнечными лучами, и ощущением ускользнувшего приятного сна. О том, чтобы продолжать сколачивать полочку для Чарли, речи не шло, Патрик не ручался за то, что сможет прямо войти в дверь гаража, не говоря уж о том, чтобы попасть молотком по предмету таких скромных размеров, как гвоздь. 

День он прослонялся по дому: смотрел телик, ел хлопья, вернее, пытался есть, дремал на диване. Иногда, заходя на кухню, бросал взгляд через дорогу. Но нет, при свете дня дом Джерри выглядел ещё более заброшенным, чем ночью. Патрик даже хотел пойти и постучаться, но подумал, что если Джерри такой любитель ночного образа жизни, то он скорее всего отсыпается. 

Вечером мама, вернувшись с работы, посмотрела на распростёршегося на диване Патрика и сказала: 

— Утром тебе звонил твой друг. Чарли. 

— Ага, — бездумно отмахнулся Патрик, продолжая пялиться в телевизор. 

— Он за тебя волновался. — Мама поставила сумочку на кресло и развернулась к Патрику. — Он хороший мальчик. 

— Мировой чувак, — отозвался Патрик. 

— Патрик, милый, у тебя всё в порядке? 

Мама присела на край дивана и попыталась потрогать лоб Патрика, но тот уклонился, мотнув головой. 

— Ты ведь можешь со мной поговорить. Эта драка в школе, то, что ты пропадаешь по ночам… Ты знаешь, я тебе доверяю, и отчим тоже, но ты перестал говорить даже с Сэм. 

— Я просто перегулял вчера, мам. Всё нормально. Я в норме. Чарли я перезвоню попозже. 

В этот момент как раз и раздался стук в дверь. Патрик скатился с дивана и бросился в прихожую, хотя голова отозвалась на этот манёвр укоризненным звоном. На пороге стоял Джерри. 

— Чувак, ты просто спаситель. Прости, что не приглашаю, мне срочно надо отсюда свалить. Прикроешь? 

Джерри, до того невесть зачем сосредоточенно разглядывавший коридор, перевёл взгляд на Патрика, словно видел его впервые. И медленно кивнул. 

— Мам, это наш сосед, ему нужна моя помощь, я ушёл! — крикнул Патрик, схватил с вешалки куртку, надеясь, что свою, а не отчима, перехватил Джерри за предплечье, разворачивая его спиной к своему дому, и хлопнул дверью. 

Он оглянулся на Джерри только на середине улицы, сообразив, что почти тащит его за собой на буксире, так и не выпустив его руки. Выражение лица Джерри простому описанию не поддавалось. Это было недоумение, смешанное с совершенно неприкрытым интересом. Так смотрят на заговоривший тостер или на ребёнка, извлёкшего в уме квадратный корень. 

— Оу. Извини, — сказал Патрик и выпустил чужой рукав. 

— Да нет, мне даже интересно стало, куда ты меня так рьяно потащил. 

— Не мечтай, не насиловать, — автоматически отозвался Патрик, даже не успев сообразить, с кем он шутит. 

— Оригинальные представления о мечтах, — откликнулся Джерри. 

И тут Патрик словно увидел себя со стороны: встрёпанный, в застиранной домашней футболке и растянутых на коленках джинсах, наверняка с опухшим от долгого сна и перепоя лицом, тянет взрослого мужика в сторону его дома. Однако насмешка в глазах Джерри была такой же, как в прошлый раз: оценивающей, саркастичной, но без издёвки. Джерри от души потешался над долбанутым подростком. Патрик остановился и поднял взгляд. 

— Так и будем стоять? — спросил Джерри. 

— Я вызывался тебе в чём-то помочь. Придётся тебе пустить меня в дом. 

— И правда, придётся. Настырный ты человек. 

— В последнем с тобой многие не согласились бы. 

— Неужели? В том, что ты настырный? 

— Неа. В том, что человек. В основном, по мнению большинства, я фрик, урод, ошибка природы, пидор… — Последнее слово Патрик выплюнул, как ядовитое. 

Джерри усмехнулся. 

— Ладно. Если ты так сильно хочешь попасть ко мне домой — твоё желание будет удовлетворено. 

В доме Джерри всё было так, как запомнилось Патрику: темно и пусто. В гостиной перед телевизором стояла пара кресел, в отсветах от работающего экрана Патрик различил в кухне контуры стола и табуреток. Но ни тарелок на столе, ни разбросанных вещей, ничего, что делало бы комнату жилой. Стерильная пустота, как в гостиничном номере. По крайней мере, насколько удавалось разобрать в темноте. 

— У тебя тут отличное место для вечеринок, — сказал Патрик, без спроса плюхаясь в одно из кресел. — Нечего бить, неоткуда падать, не обо что ударяться. Лёг на пол и лежи спокойно. 

Джерри материализовался — иначе и не скажешь — на подлокотнике соседнего кресла с бутылкой пива в руках. На Патрика он смотрел задумчиво. 

— Не знаешь, чем развлекать гостей? Могу подсказать. Им предлагают выпить, покурить… У тебя есть? 

Джерри приподнял бровь и отхлебнул из бутылки. 

— Тогда ты везунчик, потому что у тебя в гостях я! — торжественно произнёс Патрик и извлёк из кармана косяк. 

Хороший, между прочим, косяк, сам забивал, а что помялся слегка, так на качество курева это не влияет. Взгляд Джерри сделался ещё задумчивее, словно он размышлял, выкинуть Патрика из дома через окно или через дверь. Поэтому Патрик принял предупредительные меры. 

— Огоньку не найдётся? — как можно непринуждённее спросил он. 

Джерри щёлкнул невесть откуда взявшейся у него в руке зажигалкой. Патрик затянулся и аккуратно подал раскуренный косяк хозяину дома, тот смерил взглядом сначала косяк, потом Патрика — причём взгляд Патрику был уже знаком, примерно такой же, как при первом их знакомстве, — и потом, словно что-то для себя решив, взял самокрутку и крепко затянулся. Патрик наконец обратил внимание на беззвучно работавший телик. 

— О, «Их разыскивает Америка»? Тоже люблю это шоу. Только мне кажется, актёры иногда лажают, и настоящие серьёзные преступники не ведут себя как слезливые кретины. 

— Ты даже себе не представляешь, — хмыкнул Джерри и вернул ему косяк. 

Минут через десять такого обмена репликами Патрика вдруг накрыло: он сидит в комнате у мужика, которого еле знает, причём этот мужик явно… В общем, по мужикам. Но пока в его, Патрика, сторону поползновений не делал. Осознание было настолько мощным, что Патрик едва не вскочил с кресла, в котором он довольно уютно растёкся. С одной стороны, это было обидно. Значит, он не счёл Патрика привлекательным. С другой — Джерри был странным. Патрик не мог сформулировать, в чём именно, но странность из Джерри хлестала потоком, словно немного смещаясь в сторону представления о нормальности. Слишком пустой дом. Слишком откровенные заигрывания сначала и практически полный игнор в качестве продолжения. Слишком спокойное согласие на косяк. И полное, абсолютное отсутствие какого-либо стеснения по поводу выражения своих желаний. 

И всё-таки Патрик выкарабкался из кресла и отдал Джерри честь, отсалютовав двумя пальцами. 

— Спасибо за приём, это было грандиозно, но мне пора. 

Джерри посмотрел на него искоса, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. 

— Я… пошёл. Пока-пока. 

Дверь Патрик закрыл за собой сам со смешанными чувствами. Джерри его даже не проводил, что было странно, но при этом ощущения, что он был нежеланным гостем, не осталось. Патрик тряхнул головой, сдул чёлку с глаз и нетвёрдым шагом пошёл к гаражу, однако вовремя свернул в сторону дома: нужно было позвонить Чарли. Надо было у Джерри попросить, но даже в нынешнем состоянии лёгкой эйфории Патрик понимал, что возвращаться к соседу сейчас после столь неоднозначного прощания было бы идиотизмом. Так что он аккуратно обошёл дом и просочился сквозь заднюю дверь на кухню, надеясь, что Сэм как обычно уволокла наверх трубку радиотелефона и что она не успела разрядить её окончательно. 

Удача была на его стороне: трубка, хоть и издавала предсмертные писки, всё-таки дала дозвониться до Чарли, и тот выскочил из дома практически сразу же. А дальше — клуб, где в этот раз Патрик только пил, потом долгая поездка по ночному городу под музыку. «The Smiths» сегодня как-то особенно рвали душу, и Патрик опять не выдержал. Он опять заговорил. Даже не о Брэде. О другом. Обо всём на свете, и потом, конечно, опять о Брэде. Чарли слушал. Даже говорил о себе, о том, как ему было тяжело в лечебнице, хотя о ней он мало что помнил. Он хороший, Чарли. Даже слишком. 

Именно поэтому Патрик ненавидел себя за то, что его прорывало, когда они с Чарли были вместе. Пока он выкладывал ему всё, что на душе, было легко. А потом, когда Чарли уходил домой, а Патрик оставался один на один с самим собой, становилось ещё паршивее, чем после самого гнусного пойла. Он давал себе зарок, что больше не будет плакаться Чарли в жилетку, но зарока хватало ровно до вечера. Словно Чарли был его личным, особым сортом дури. Специально скроенным для Патрика в виде взлохмаченного парня с вечно растерянным выражением лица и понимающей, словно извиняющейся за собственное существование улыбкой. И Патрик не выдерживал, потому что было слишком больно. 

Вот и сейчас он сидел на кровати, раскачиваясь и пытаясь не завыть. Пока получалось. Оставалось только прятаться от матери, отчима и главное — от Сэм. Последнее было сложнее всего. 

Проснувшись после обеда, когда дома ещё никого не было, Патрик с ожесточением взялся за полку. Он пилил, строгал, шлифовал, бил молотком, потом работал гвоздодёром, потом опять молотком. Загнал в ладони бездну заноз и ожесточённо выдёргивал их пинцетом, стащенным из их общей с Сэм ванной. Пытался пилить лобзиком, чтобы получился красивый завиток, но в итоге вышла невнятная загогулина. В конце концов Патрик швырнул рубанок в ящик, схватил ящик в руки и погнал через дорогу. Очнулся он уже тогда, когда успел настучать на соседской двери пару вмятин. 

И когда из темноты на него глянули уже ставшие знакомыми тёмные глаза. 

— Привет. Принёс. Вот. Спасибо. 

Патрик грохнул ящик о порог, чудом не попав по ногам хозяину. 

— Ты сегодня странно немногословен, — уронил Джерри. 

— Угу, — буркнул Патрик и тоже шагнул через порог. Джерри приподнял брови. 

— Я разве приглашал? 

— А разве нет? — Патрик попробовал улыбнуться. — Там, в ящике, было пиво. Кажется. Если не разбилось. 

Вместо того, чтобы нагнуться и проверить, Джерри втянул носом воздух — получилось шумно и немного забавно, на мгновение он стал похож на чихающего волка. О чём Патрик не замедлил ему сообщить. Не то чтоб Патрик когда-то видел чихающих волков… 

— Пиво цело, — ответил Джерри. 

А потом легко подхватил ящик, словно тот весил не больше банки пива, и исчез в сумраке, который был кухней. Поскольку входную дверь он не закрыл, Патрик счёл это приглашением. 

— Слушай, а ты свет не зажигаешь, потому что лампочки перегорели или потому что за электричество платить жалко? 

Это Патрик выдал после того, как ударился о плинтус мизинцем ноги. Прочувствовалось это даже через кроссовку, так что первая часть его тирады была менее цензурной, зато более вдохновенной. Реплика осталась без ответа, если не считать за ответ сунутую в руки открытую бутылку пива. После этого Джерри уселся в кресло перед телевизором, Патрик последовал его примеру. По телику шёл «Квантовый скачок», и это было бы даже прикольно, если бы не было ясно, что серия скоро закончится. 

— А чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Патрик после того, как ухмыляющаяся физиономия Скотта Бакулы сменилась титрами, и тут же поднял руку с недопитой бутылкой. — Ой, ну да, да, я понял. Жрёшь людей, которые пристают к тебе с расспросами. 

Джерри неожиданно засмеялся — громко, в голос, сверкая своими рекламными зубищами. 

— Ну почему. Я всяких жру, — наконец ответил он и взглянул на Патрика с каким-то новым интересом. 

— Тех, которые умеют отпускать великолепные шутки, оставляешь на десерт? — уточнил Патрик, маскируя вдруг пробежавший по спине непрошеный холодок глотком из бутылки. 

— Тебя можно и оставить, — сказал Джерри, легко поднялся с кресла и хлопнул Патрика по плечу. — А теперь выметайся. У меня дела. 

— Дела, дела. Ты хоть как-нибудь развлекаешься? Кроме телика с пивом? Не, я ничего против телика и пива не имею, но должно же быть разнообразие. Можешь ко мне зайти, у меня магнитофон есть. Завтра днём, например? А, забыл. Ты же днём спишь. Режим летучей мышки. И на самом деле ты Бэтмен, я угадал? 

— Ты всегда так много болтаешь? 

— Нет, только когда трезвый. Когда пьяный — обычно ещё больше. Ладно, ладно. Ухожу. 

На улице Патрик задумался, что именно он нёс в гостях у Джерри. И почему, ведь на самом деле он выпил совсем немного, даже ни капли не захмелел. Но он решил, что подумает об этом завтра, как Скарлетт О’Хара, а сегодня можно «согнуть время». Пусть даже и в компании Чарли, сегодня он точно не будет распинаться о том, как он несчастен. И вообще не будет вспоминать о Брэде. Вон, он сделал для Чарли отличный подарок, осталось только навести лоск. 

Лоск он навести не успел, потому что Чарли заехал за ним сам. И они поехали в парк, Чарли почему-то сам туда завернул. А в парке Патрик увидел Брэда. Со спины. С мужиком, который Брэду отсасывал. Патрик был стопроцентно уверен, что это был Брэд, такие вещи просто знаешь, чувствуешь сразу — затылком, кончиками пальцев, дыркой в груди. 

Пустота. Она даже удивляла — Патрику не хотелось ни биться в истерике, ни лупить кулаком в стену, ни даже пить. Не хотелось ничего. Хотя кое-чего всё-таки хотелось: отвлечься и забыть, выкинуть из головы всю эту сцену, парк, Брэда и вообще всю свою жизнь за последний год. И всех людей. Не видеть никого из знакомых, которые знали бы, что с ним творится, и сочувствовали бы. А может, жалели. Жалость ему сейчас нужна была меньше всего. Отстранённо Патрик подумал, что, наверное, в таком состоянии люди и пилят себе вены тупой бритвой. Он задумчиво дотронулся до щеки и удивлённо посмотрел на мокрые пальцы: оказывается, всё это время он плакал, сам того не замечая. 

Блуждая взглядом по ванной комнате, он наткнулся на забытый Сэм карандаш. Чёрный, подводка. Не слишком осознавая, что делает, он подвёл нижнее веко на левом глазу, потом на правом. Наклонил голову и подрисовал стрелки. Обвёл погуще. Потом ещё раз. А потом бросил карандаш, упёрся ладонями в раковину и приблизил лицо к зеркалу: на него смотрел безумец с тёмными, почти чёрными из-за сильно расширившихся зрачков глазами, обведёнными жирным тёмным контуром. Патрик криво усмехнулся отражению в зеркале: 

— I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania. 

Да, сейчас он был идеальным Фрэнком-н-Фёртером. Одиночкой среди множества друзей и знакомых. Фриком и шутом. Но этим он всегда и гордился. Don’t dream it — be it. 

Он думал, что не заснёт, но страдалец из него вышел паршивый: кто бы мог подумать, что он даже не умеет нормально убиваться? Сон на этот раз ему снился очень странный: через окно на него смотрел Джерри, хотя спальня Патрика была на втором этаже. А потом он шагнул в комнату и встал над постелью, задумчиво глядя на лежащего Патрика. Патрик — во сне — прикрыл глаза, но когда открыл их снова, в комнате было пусто. И почему-то ему стало дико грустно. Он так и проснулся с ощущением непонятной утраты. 

А вечером, приглаживая волосы перед зеркалом, он заметил вчерашний карандаш и улыбнулся ему, как старому знакомому. Через минуту он уже стучал в знакомую дверь — довольно тихо, по его меркам, кстати. И довольно недолго. Тоже по его меркам.

— Поставил бы ты себе звонок, что ли, а то непонятно, то ли ты не слышишь, то ли ты там умер, — сказал он появившемуся Джерри. 

— А если, допустим, второе? — спросил Джерри. 

— Тогда оживай, я сегодня планирую отвезти тебя развлечься. Клуб вместо телика — как ты на это смотришь? Клуб — это такое место, где темно, тебе понравится, ещё там музыка и люди. Такие двуногие существа, на меня похожи, только не такие красавцы, их много и некоторые с сиськами. Ну как? Звучит заманчиво? 

— Если все такие, как ты… 

Мысль Джерри не закончил, но крутанул на пальце ключи от машины. Патрик быстро оценил его внешний вид: джинсы, тёмная рубашка, расстёгнутая до середины груди, серебряная цепь с кулоном и всё тот же вечный браслет на запястье. На своём месте Патрик такого мужика с руками бы оторвал. Жалко, конечно, что чисто внешне Джерри совсем не в его вкусе. 

— Думаешь, в твой клуб меня не пустят? — поинтересовался Джерри. 

— Сойдёт. Будешь моей страшненькой подружкой, — улыбнулся Патрик. 

Это был не тот клуб, в который Патрик ходил обычно, но и здесь можно было по-тихому снять кого-нибудь, главное было знать места, в которых тусоваться, и нужную кабинку в туалете. Девушек здесь тоже было много, и музыка приличная, так что можно было танцевать. Патрику было страшно интересно, будет ли Джерри танцевать. Он давно заметил странную особенность его движений, и только сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как его спутник идёт со стоянки к дверям клуба, понял, кого тот ему напоминает. Нила Армстронга на Луне. Джерри двигался так, будто ботинки тянули его вниз и мешали идти нормально. Патрик вдруг задумался, как бы Джерри шёл, будь он босиком. 

В клубе Джерри практически сразу нырнул к бару, взял себе пиво и расположился у стены, непринуждённо облокотившись на шедшую по периметру стойку. Он лениво обозревал танцующих и сейчас походил на кота: полуприщуренные глаза, полуулыбка на губах и ощущение, что он в любой момент может сорваться с места. 

— Я танцевать, а ты как хочешь, — сказал Патрик. — Надеюсь, не потеряешься и тебя тут не обидят. Будут обижать — зови меня. 

Джерри качнул бутылкой. Многословный ответ, в его духе. 

Сегодняшний диджей был похуже обычного, но танцевать было можно, если бы не группка из трёх парней, один из которых, самый младший, был Патрику смутно знаком. Может, пересекались где-то, может, ещё что... А. Точно. Школа. Кажется, один из тех, кому вломил Чарли. Патрик попробовал сдвинуться в сторону, чтобы не попадаться им на глаза, но парни вполне определённо направились к нему. 

— Эй, ты! — крикнул, пытаясь заглушить музыку, тот, что помладше. 

Патрик сделал вид, что не услышал. Но парни продолжали ввинчиваться в толпу. Как назло, Патрик оказался в самой гуще танцующих, в которой сложно было затеряться. А парни были уже совсем рядом. 

— Эй, сучка, — сказал тот же парень. — Я к тебе обращаюсь. 

Патрик напряг мышцы живота, готовясь получить удар, но парни вдруг уставились в толпу позади него. А сам Патрик почувствовал на плече тяжёлую руку. 

— Он мой, — произнёс спокойный голос у него над ухом, негромкий, но почему-то легко различимый даже в грохоте музыки. 

Наверное, это было «он со мной», но Патрику послышалось именно так. Парни вдруг словно съёжились и попятились. Патрик бросил короткий взгляд искоса, и ему показалось, что он увидел на лице Джерри оскал. Точно, показалось. В следующий момент Джерри взглянул на него со своей обычной ухмылкой. 

— Страшненькая подружка, да? 

И растворился в толпе. А Патрик пошёл к бару, чтобы взять пива — хотя бы Джерри, не себе. Уже у стойки ноги ему изменили, и он опустился на краешек стула, занятого девицей в красном мини-платье. Девица покосилась на него недовольно, но Патрик слабо улыбнулся, и та манерно пожала плечиком. Патрик сидел, обхватив стакан с пивом, и не мог двинуться с места. Это был не первый раз, когда ему угрожали. Но впервые он чувствовал себя таким слабым. И в то же время в животе было щекотно от незнакомого прежде ощущения. 

Стакан у него из рук выдернули уверенно. Патрик обернулся, Джерри уже успел отпить четверть. Патрик прищурился. 

— Слушай, ты где-то в кетчупе измазался…

Он машинально протянул руку и большим пальцем дотронулся до пятнышка в уголке губ Джерри. Хватка Джерри на его запястье, которую он почувствовал в ту же секунду, была железной. Но Джерри не разжимал пальцев, только отвёл его руку в сторону, улыбаясь. А Патрик по-идиотски улыбался ему в ответ. И ему было хо-ро-шо. Просто отлично. 

А потом Джерри куда-то делся, и Патрик пошёл его искать, подгоняемый тем же самым чувством лёгкости, как будто он накурился и напился шипучки одновременно. Интуиция потащила его в закуток, который обычно использовался по тому же назначению, по которому используются в клубах любые укромные места. Знакомая спина, обтянутая тёмной рубашкой, почти сливалась с тенями. Патрик протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до плеча — и отшатнулся. 

То, что глянуло на него, не было человеческим лицом. Это была жуткая маска, скроенная из тьмы и ряда острых длинных зубов. Патрик застыл, крик, как в кошмаре, замер в горле. А образина вдруг пошла рябью и собралась назад, в привычные черты. В голове у Патрика что-то словно щёлкнуло. Любовь к темноте. Сила. Плавные, кошачьи движения. Звериный оскал сегодня вечером. И кетчуп в уголке рта…

И рука на плече. И оценивающий, не скрывающий желания взгляд. И улыбка. 

— Ты вампир, — сказал Патрик, удивляясь тому, как ровно и спокойно звучит его голос. — Ага. Ну, у всех свои недостатки. 

И шагнул вперёд.


End file.
